All because of Truth or Dare
by CrossedHeart
Summary: Durring a game of Truth or dare, Rika, asks Mion a tricky dare. One making the girl blush warmly. After that dare, Mion is victor of the game, as Keiichi is loser. A slave for five days. What'll happen to the two young teenagers? A KeiXMii story


Sunlight flittered down on the walls of the Hinimazawa town school.

It was warm today. Most likely one of the hottest days of the year.

A small cluster of kids wouldn't be suffering through this intense heat though.

Mion Sonozaki.

Keiichi Maebara.

Shion Sonozaki.

Satoko Houjou.

Rika Furude.

Rena Ryuuguu.

Six kids would break through the treacherous heat, and find a way to enjoy the day.

The rest of the class was now dismissed.

Mion hopped to her feet in a heart beat. She placed her fingers on her chin. "I was originally going to do an outdoor game, but, today has proven to be really warm…" She muttered to the five other kids that had grouped up around her.

"What about a game with water guns?" The young Satoko piped up, throwing the option out there. "Aaahhh…" Mion sounded displeased with Satoko's suggestion. "We've already played that once. I wanted to try out something new." Mion pointed out. "Mii~" Rika murmured. "What about a game of cards? So I can take you all home! Omochikaeri!" Rena squealed, getting half way into her well known, 'take home' mood. Keiichi grumbled something to himself, yawning. "Kei-chan. This isn't a time to be a lazy, couch potato!" Mion pouted, nudging her friends shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mion, this heat is making me drowsy." Keiichi shrugged, resting his head on the table. "Party pooper." Mion muffled, crossing her arms, and thinking. "Don't call me a 'party pooper' when there's no party." Keiichi yawned. "A game of truth or dare might make today more fun!" Mion smiled, happy with her idea. "Truth or dare?" Rena echoed. Keiichi chuckled. "I have the perfect one for Rena." He smirked.

"Okay! The simple rule is, first one to chicken out of a dare, is automatically the loser!" She smirked devilishly. Obviously she was thinking of something to make Keiichi do, to get him to lose.

"Aaah, Kei-chan, you said you had a good one? You want to go first then?" Mion raised her eyebrow. "Alright!" Keiichi smiled, looking at Rena. "Rena! Truth or dare?" He smiled deviously. "Dare! Kana, kana~"

"Rena, I dare you to not take anyone home for the rest of the game." Keiichi smirked. Rena frowned, and Mion cackled evilly. "Kei-chan, you're evil! Evil, but clever!" She praised, still laughing. Rena glanced to Mion. "My turn?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers. Mion nodded and Rena turned to Satoko. "Satoko-chan~" She smiled brightly.

"Truth or dare? Kana?" Rena tilted her head. "Truth." Satoko answered, firmly. "Aww, you're no fun, Satoko." Keiichi muttered, looking away. "What was that?!" Satoko shrieked in anger, calming down and snapping her fingers, a random pan falling from the ceiling and collapsing onto the young boys head. "Gah!" Keiichi groaned falling backwards, out of his chair. Rena blinked from watching the scene and turned back to Satoko. "Do you find pleasure in trapping Keiichi-kun?" Rena murmured, waiting for the blond girl's reply. "Of' course~" Satoko sang out, as clear as a bell.

Keiichi sat up, back in his chair. "What kind of question was that?" Keiichi scoffed. "One I could answer easily." Satoko smiled. "Keiichi-san~" She squinted at Keiichi, a devilish grin spread across her face. "Truth, or dare?" She looked at Keiichi thoughtfully, letting her devious glare burn his flesh. "Dare!" Keiichi grinned. Mion just sat back and watched the two stare at each other. They really _did_ act like brother and sister. If they didn't look so different, by the way they acted, you _would_ think the two were related. "Keiichi-san, I dare you to go through the doorway~" Satoko yawned. "What?" Keiichi gasped, mostly in frustration. "What the hell kind of dare is that?" He challenged. "Just do it." Satoko flicked her hand in front of Keiichi. "Whatever you say…?" Keiichi went to the door and opened it. He began to walk outside into the hallway, when he tripped over a rope, and landed face first into a bucket of cold water. Much too cold, even for a day like today.

Back from where the girls were sitting, all you could hear was a loud thud, and the sound of water splashing about. Keiichi came stomping back into the room, the bucket still on his head. "**SATOKO**!" He screeched. "Now, now, Keiichi-san." Satoko smirked. Keiichi took the bucket off his head and was about to fling it at Satoko when Shion appeared behind him and whacked him in the back of the head with the pan that Satoko had used on him earlier. "Ow!" Keiichi moaned, looking back at Shion, Mion's twin. "What were you going to do with that bucket?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes. "Oh… this? Nothing~" He lied, tossing the bucket backwards. Shion smiled and put down the pan. "Good boy."

Dares went back and forth, each daring each other to do some crazy task. No one had really picked truth once they had really gotten into game. Only did things start getting really intense when it was Rika's turn to dare someone again.

Rika had turned to Mion, resting her purple eyes on the green haired girl. "Mii, truth or dare?" She asked the teenager. People didn't really need to ask truth or dare though really. Everyone was choosing dare. Same went for Mion. "Dare, of' course!" Mion smiled, looking into Rika's eyes, trying to guess what the blue haired nine year old would challenge her to do. "I dare you… to kiss Keiichi." She smiled. Mion was taken back, it literally made her jump. Her face was drowned in blush. "Wh-wh-what?!" Mion gasped, the others around her fell silent. "K-k-kiss?" She echoed, stuttering madly. Rika nodded calmly. "Nipah~" Mion took Rika's cute little 'nipah' as a way of taunting.

All through this, Keiichi had been glancing at everyone nervously, a blush spread across his face as well. His breathing started to get heavy. "Y-You can't be serious!" Keiichi lost his voice. "Keiichi, act like a man." Rika smiled, acting as she hadn't insulted the sixteen year old male. Mion looked at her fingers and rubbed the edges back and forth nervously. She looked at Satoko. Satoko looked anxious to see Mion kiss Keiichi. Most likely for their reactions. Then she moved to look at Rena. Rena was off in her own thoughts, squirming around in full set 'take home' mood. Mion's bottom lip quivered. She got up out of her chair and walked to Keiichi's seat. Mion was slowly leaning down when Rika piped up once more. "For ten seconds." Mion and Keiichi both turned to Rika. "What!?" They chorused. "Chicken?" Satoko teased. "Maybe Onee needs some help." Shion suggested, about to get up.

"Aah… no! I-I'm fine!" Mion blushed, turning back to Keiichi. She bent down until their lips brushed against each other, soon being pressed closer. Rika counted in her head, trying not to disrupt the two teenagers. Rika smiled calmly at the sight of the two blushing teenagers. Both their eyes were closed. They had been kissing for four seconds only.

Mion felt Keiichi's warmth pass through his lips. She loved the feeling of him being against her. Her inner thoughts were screaming to let her take control of this opportunity, but she didn't want to do it, with Shion, Satoko, Rika, and Rena all breathing down their necks. She had only three precious seconds left of this kiss. Her face, still bright red, pressed closer until Keiichi was against the back of his chair. Ten seconds passed by, but Mion didn't stop kissing Keiichi. Rika hadn't pointed it out either, and Mion had stopped keeping track to enjoy the kiss.

Finally, she separated, her face red as her eyes locked with Keiichi's. "Mii is sneaky!" Rika cheered. Mion swiveled around to face the moe child. "Wh-what are you talking about?!" Mion pouted, face growing redder. "You passed ten seconds." Satoko grinned, showing her canine tooth. "If you didn't really want to do it, you would have cut off right away." Shion pressed. Mion was as flustered as ever. She looked at Rena, surprised she hadn't heard a reaction. She squeaked a bit to find that Rena had tied herself to a chair with chains to keep her from taking them home. She looked at Keiichi who appeared dazed out, drool flooding out of his mouth. Mion was stunned.

"Look's like you weren't the only one to enjoy the kiss." Shion pointed out, laughing. "K-K-Kei-chan!" Mion squealed, slapping Keiichi's forehead. The young boy snapped out of, staring at Mion's pouting face. "Sorry…" The boy muttered, turning away and wiping the drool from his mouth. Mion collapsed back in her chair, dizzy.

Rika looked at Mion again. "Mii…" She murmured. Mion didn't answer and just stared into space. She shook her head and snapped back to reality. "Eh?" She blinked, clueless for a brief moment. "You need to truth or dare someone now." Rika pointed out. Mion would have truth or dared Rena, but by the looks of it, Rena was still thrashing in the chains, wanting to take Keiichi and Mion home from the kiss. Mion just blushed more.

So once again, it seemed that the Truth or Dare went on. Mion had ended up truth or daring Satoko, and everything went back to normal from there on. The only difference was the faint blush still spread on the two teens faces.

In the end, Keiichi had chickened out to a dare, another one of Rika's dares. It was a lot rougher than before, and Keiichi foamed at the thought of Rika's request. Mion had tucked away her head too. So, Keiichi had ended up loser, and Mion, being bold and leader like, had beaten Rika to the top. It had ended up Mion to Rika, and Mion threw a dare out there that Rika could have never done. Mion was being a little aggressive towards dares after the kiss, and had dared Rika to run around nude, which the little girl refused in a heartbeat, leaving Mion victorious.

Mion turned back to Keiichi, who had seemed to recover from the kiss, though you could easily point out his cheeks were still pink. "Alright slave~" She cheered. Keiichi lifted his head again. "What?!" He gasped in disbelief. "Don't sound so surprised Kei-chan. We always have punishment games. Gees, where have you been?" She sneered, swatting Keiichi with her hand. "Slave? For how long?" He sounded discouraged. "Five days~" She sang out. Keiichi turned pale. He couldn't even ask why, he was so surprised. "Yup, yup, Kei-chan." She smiled. "Why didn't you tell this before! I would have tried harder!" The brown haired boy exclaimed. "This just proves you should always try hard." Mion shrugged. "Your loss." Keiichi slumped deeper into his chair and Satoko and the others laughed. Even Rena, in her chains, seemed to laugh at Keiichi's dramatic reaction.

"Alright then! Club dismissed!" Mion shouted out. Rena broke through her chains, causing Mion to stop at blink at the broken chains. _Holy crap_. The club members leapt to their feet, and gathered their belongings to head out. Satoko and Rika rushed out, waving as they headed into the hallway, and outside the building. Rena went to the door and looked back at Mion and Keiichi. Deciding she should leave them be, she started her way home, alone this time. That left just Keiichi and Mion sitting there. Keiichi sitting down, and Mion standing up in front of him.

"Slave, your shift starts tomorrow. You get to go home today to rest." She announced, making sure to say slave. She just loved to push his buttons. Keiichi nodded droopily. "Oh, cheer up, Kei-chan." Mion pouted, looking at him sternly, his butt still planted onto the chair. "Is that an order?" Keiichi suddenly spoke up, smiling at her… a real smile. Mion returned the soft smile and started to walk towards the door. "C'mon lazy bones." She chirped, opening the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He sighed, getting up and walking after Mion.

The whole walk so far, Mion had taken lead, marching powerfully while Keiichi shriveled up in the scorching heat. Mion looked back at her slave, to see how uncomfortable he looked. "Kei-chan…" She stopped walking and pulled a water bottle out of no where. "Are you thirsty?" She offered. As much as she liked to see Keiichi parish, she hated to see him really, really, uncomfortable. She couldn't blame him. It was _hot_. Keiichi looked at her, searching her eyes to see if this was a trick or not. "Have some!" Mion pressed. Keiichi noticed the bottle was half empty. She must have drank from it already. Keiichi took the water bottle and looked at it closely. He could always hold it above his mouth and let the water in his mouth only, but then there was the risk of choking on it, and/or getting it on his clothes. Keiichi's cheeks were tainted with a silent blush as he took a large sip out of it. He immediately perked up, handing Mion back the water bottle. She twisted the cap as well, about to also take a drink. Keiichi's skin turned warm as he saw her drink it, without wiping away his 'germs' or whatever. He noticed Mion's face was also pinkish as she finished up the bottle.

She turned around to face Keiichi again. "We're going have to last the way back without anymore water." Mion scratched the back of her head nervously. "That's fine. I'm not too parched anymore, anyway." Keiichi shrugged, hoping they didn't have too far to go until they reached Mion's house.

Mion's voice interrupted Keiichi's thoughts. "Slave…" She began, yawning and stretching one arm out, while the other hand covered her mouth. "I'm tired…" She murmured. Keiichi blinked, looking at her crossly. "What do you want me to do? Carry you home?" He regretted saying such a thing, but thankfully Mion shook her head. She dropped back, letting Keiichi catch up. "C-can… I… l-lean on you until we reach my house?" She asked nervously, blushing again and looking away, not making eye contact. Keiichi knew he couldn't refuse. He scratched his chin, then sighed. "Yes…" Mion pulled what Keiichi would call a 'Shion'. She had her arm wrapped around his and she was leaning gently on him. This was sure different then the Mion any other day. On a regular day, Mion would be bouncing about, making Keiichi do hard tasks that would cause him suffering, or utter embarrassment. But today, she seemed so calm, feeling her warm body against his.

Keiichi continued to walk with Mion until they reached her house. "Thanks Kei-chan." She murmured, letting go of his arm. She went to the front of the door and opened it. "See you tomorrow, slave!"

A typical farewell from Mion. She would press the fact you were her slave, never letting you forget it once. Keiichi rubbed his eyes, the light pinkness on his face had drifted off. Now he'd have to battle his way back to his house. Darn Mion had drank up all of her water… then again… it was _her_ water. He heaved a deep sigh, beginning to walk away when the door swung open again. Mion was at the door again, a glass of cold water placed firmly in her hand. "Kei-chan…" She held out the water. Mion had already gotten into her pajamas the whole time Keiichi had been pondering. A white night gown with a detailed rim on the top, bottom, and sleeves. The gown was long and loose, so it didn't show off her large busts as much as her regular clothing did.

Keiichi looked back down at the glass. Mion held it out, in front of his face. "Drink it! I need my slave for tomorrow, so he needs to last the way back!" She grumbled. Keiichi slipped the glass from Mion's hand. A shiver traveled down his spine as the frost developed in his mind. His lips touched the cold ice as the clear beverage slip down his throat. When he was finished with the drink, he handed it back to Mion. "Thanks…" He murmured. "I'll see you tomorrow then." And with those words, and the setting sun, Keiichi traveled back to his house, wondering what troubles await him tomorrow with Mion.

Little did he know, that when he had left the Sonozaki estate, Mion had put that one ice cube in her mouth… the exact same one.


End file.
